


"It's chilly and you're warm." (Like, really warm.)

by KitsuneAri



Series: A Month of Cake [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't expect it to be so cold. But he's thankful for his human furnace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's chilly and you're warm." (Like, really warm.)

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own Cake a.k.a. Calum Hood and/or Luke Hemmings. All and any mistakes are mine.]

It was October. The very first day of October, to be exact. And, as expected, it was chilly. So why did Luke wear a sweater (that wasn't thick enough to keep him warm), skinny jeans, a beanie, and a pair of black Converse like he didn't know it was going to be cold?

So here he was, rubbing his hands together at an alarming speed, only stopping to briefly puff warm air into them. His nose and cheeks were a healthy pink and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was trying his best to conserve body heat by hugging himself, but it was proving to be unsuccessful.

(In all honesty, he _really didn't_ expect it to be _this_ cold.)

Why was he even out and about in the _first place_ , you ask? Well, Calum and him were on their way to Starbucks. It was a tradition that, on the first day of October, they go to Starbucks and order whatever fitted the autumn theme that they were going for.

(And, yeah, okay, autumn starts in _August_ but the whole autumn feeling doesn't truly hit them until the first day of October. So they do their tradition in October.)

"I told you to grab a coat."

"Yeah, _I get it_ , okay? I told you I didn't expect it to be this cold," Luke snapped, hands rubbing his clothed arms furiously. Calum had been giving him this _look_ and been telling him 'I told you so's for a while now. It was starting to grate on Luke's nerves.

The blond pressed himself against Calum, knowing the boy wouldn't mind. And, even if he did, Luke could care less right now. Especially when the older teen was basically a walking furnace. Luke let out a blissful sigh as he let Calum's heat warm him.

Unfortunately, his hands were still practically frozen.

Without even thinking, he shot out his hands in search for Calum's. Only one of his hands were able to interlock with Calum's. The other he had to warm up himself. When it caught up to him that he was holding hands with Calum, his cheeks became a brighter shade of red, his face heating up.

If you can't tell, Luke has this _major_ crush on his best friend. He's a sucker for anything and everything that Calum does, which is why he's even agreed to this tradition of theirs and why he contributes to it every year. Calum had unintentionally sucked him in with his pouty lips and big brown eyes.

(But, come _on_. No one can really blame him. Calum wasn't made to be resisted and he wasn't made to resist him.)

Calum had only glanced at their joint hands before beaming brightly at Luke, saying nothing, only smiling. Luke was relieved and, at the same time, a bit disappointed. He wished that Calum would have kissed him or something. Anything other than take it as a friendly gesture!

Luke could only smile back at him from behind his sweater paw, which was rubbing his nose, trying to get circulation flowing in it once more. It wasn't long before they reached the Starbucks that they go to religiously. The whole staff knew them on a first name basis _and_ knew most of their orders.

Especially their October order.

So they ordered and sat in a booth that was in a corner when they got their things. They ended up chatting about nonsense with Luke practically curled into Calum's side, head resting on his shoulder, as he drunk his latte, their hands linked together under the table throughout the whole visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short ;~;


End file.
